The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) provides state-of-the-art analytical and sorting instrumentation as well as cutting-edge expertise, to UCLA investigators needing flow cytometry for their research. The Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) established this shared resource in 1988. Beth Jamieson (Tl), has been the director of the FCSR since 2000. Ms. Ingrid Schmid, the manager of the FCSR since 1988, is responsible for the daily operation of the FCSR and assists Jamieson (Tl) with long-term planning. Both Jamieson (Tl) and Schmid are available to users for consultation. To achieve its goals, the FCSR houses five analytic flow cytometers, three high-speed FACSAria cell sorters, a RoboSep magnetic cell separator and a freestanding analysis station. The FCSR is easily accessible and is responsible for procurement, daily calibration, maintenance and repair of all instrumentation. FCSR personnel have a combined 98 years of experience in flow cytometry; their expertise is available to investigators through one-on-one consultation, frequent classes, a website, poster presentations and scheduled open houses. Schmid and Jamieson (Tl) also work with researchers to adapt or develop assays to enable investigators to pursue research questions in novel ways. FCSR services help researchers with a widely varied range of experience in flow cytometry to perform high quality assays with minimal time expenditure. Workshops, seminars and implementation of new assays ensure that researchers remain on the cutting-edge of flow cytometry without the necessity of investing their own funds or staff time to keep current in the latest advances. Cytometric instrumentation is expensive and beyond the budget of most individual researchers. Therefore, the FCSR provides instrumentation, as well as additional cost savings to researchers, by obtaining grant and institutional support to help offset the cost of purchasing, maintaining and operating those instruments. From 07/01/2011 to 06/30/2012, the FCSR had 170 users, 110 of whom were JCCC members, representing eight Cancer Center Program Areas. Of the 110 member users, 95 had peer-reviewed funding and 15 did not have peer-reviewed funding.